


De la lumière.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [38]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Henry Mills Goes To the Enchanted Forest, Cursed Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Episode AU: s01e05 That Still Small Voice, Episode: s01e05 That Still Small Voice, Gen, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA 1x05] : Henry, en s'enfonçant profondément dans les mines de Storybrooke, ne s'attendait clairement pas à atterrir dans la Forêt Enchantée. Il ne savait pas non plus quel genre de changement sa présence dans ce monde si différent de Storybrooke allait provoquer.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Jiminy Cricket | Archie Hopper & Henry Mills
Series: Nuits du FoF [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134224
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	De la lumière.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 128ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Réverbère". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.
> 
> \- Défis à l'unité. Idée 2 de LunaQueen : (OUAT 1x05) Henry, dirigé par sa curiosité, s'est aventuré dans les mines de la ville. À l'extérieur, tout le monde s'inquiète, mais le garçon n'en sait rien et continue plus loin son exploration. Toujours plus loin. Jusqu'à déboucher sur un passage plus étroit, où il y a un courant d'air. Ainsi qu'une lumière au bout. Une lumière aveuglante, qui l'éblouit mais qui l'attire désespérément. Il la suit. Et débouche sur une terre qu'il ne pensait jamais connaître de sa vie ; la Forêt Enchantée.
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Défi pour soi-même : Écrire sur la saison 1 de OUAT.
> 
> \- H : Henry Mills.
> 
> \- Q - Quête
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 430. Petite ville
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 7 défis.

Il n'y avait pas de réverbère.

C'était probablement absurde de penser cela dans un moment pareil, mais Henry Mills, avant de lire le livre de contes, avait lu _Narnia_ , et les héros voyaient un réverbère lorsqu'ils arrivaient pour la première fois dans l'autre monde.

Il supposait que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, après tout, en suivant cette lumière aveuglante, il ne s'attendait pas à atterrir ailleurs que dans la mine elle-même, en fait, il ne s'attendait même pas à quitter Storybrooke tout court.

Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à se trouver dans une forêt, une forêt qui, pour ce qu'il en savait, ressemblait exactement à celle qui était décrite dans son livre, et peut-être était-il en train de se tromper, mais il savait qu'il n'était plus dans leur **petite** **ville** de Storybrooke, et c'était bien _de la magie_ qui l'avait amené ici, forcément ?

Alors…

Il était dans la Forêt Enchantée…

Ce n'était pas supposé arriver, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait pouvoir faire quand il s'était décidé à explorer les mines, contre l'avis de sa mère biologique, d'Archie, de sa mère adoptive (de toute personne _censée_ à vrai dire), et s'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait compris qu'à l'extérieur, tout le monde le cherchait et s'inquiétait de son absence, mais il voulait tellement _prouver qu'il avait raison_ qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Et maintenant, il était là, dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, et sans aucun moyen de revenir chez lui, dans un endroit inconnu et potentiellement dangereux…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il commença à marcher vers l'inconnu, impatient de découvrir ce qui se cachait dans le monde où ses grand-parents avaient vécu autrefois.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de tout ce qu'il allait changer par cette simple action, en passant d'un monde à l'autre.

_A suivre…_


End file.
